Little Obstacles
by Ozuttly
Summary: SBR story, Johnny/Gyro. Oneshot. Johnny and Gyro love each other, but that doesn't change the fact that there are certain things getting in the way of their relationship. Johnny decides to just get on with things anyways.


So this has been on my tumblr for a while, but I figured I might as well share it on ffnet and ao3 as well. I tried not to be offensive in this piece so I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Johnny loved Gyro. That much had been proven to him over the course of the race, over the course of the time they'd spent together. They were best friends and at the same time they were far closer than friends could ever be, and he had come to occupy a spot in Johnny's heart that he didn't even know existed. Their relationship is something that was completely different from anything that he'd ever experienced with the women before his accident; it was pure and based entirely on mutual feelings rather than physical lust, and for a long time they were both happy with that.

But after a while, the purity began to feel uncomfortable and fragile. Sometime along the course of the race, laughing at Gyro's lame jokes over dinner and snuggling together at night wasn't enough anymore. Their kisses, that had once been chaste and innocent, would become longer and heavier, their late-night cuddling becoming more heated. There wasn't a problem with that, per-se. Heck, had the situation been different, Johnny would have been more concerned if their relationship /hadn't/ become physical. It was the normal progression of things, after all.

The only problem was the actual act of sex.

Johnny had long ago come to terms, in a way, with the state of his lower body. He was never going to give up on healing himself and regaining the use of his legs, of course, but in the meantime there were certain things that simply weren't plausible, and sex was one of them. He'd tried, out of curiosity, a few times in the past to see if he could get an erection, and had quickly learned that it wasn't going to happen.

Gyro, on the other hand, was a healthy man who was more than capable of getting it up (sometimes Johnny wondered how a man /could/ get that horny just from sharing a sleeping bag) which presented a few very obvious problems when it came to the natural progression of their relationship. At first it was something that could be solved with a hand-job, but after a while only being able to do that much became frustrating.

So, one day, while they were settling down for the night and had just finished dinner, Johnny decided to bring up the elephant in the room in the only way he knew how.

"We should have sex."

Gyro's reaction was to blink twice, look over at him and raise one eyebrow. Johnny didn't skip a beat as he looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Just a thought."

Gyro paused for a moment, as though thinking it over, and somehow Johnny realized that they were both being entirely too casual about this. Weren't these sorts of conversations supposed to be awkward and full of blushing and stuttering?

"…If you want to," he replied, moving in closer. Johnny looked back at him, not really sure how he was supposed to react, because this really wasn't how he imagined their 'first time' to go at all, but somehow he doesn't care because this is always how their relationship has been. They've pretty much always been so comfortable with one another that things like embarrassment didn't really exist. "But if that's your idea of seduction, Johnny, I have to say, it's not really one of your strong points."

"Shut up." Johnny reached over and grabbed him by the hair, gently tugging him in for a kiss. It started off the way they always started, simple and innocent, neither one of them really taking it seriously, but then Gyro's tongue pushed its way into Johnny's mouth, and then they were both on the ground, kissing hard and passionate. Johnny pulled at Gyro's hair, biting his lower lip as he felt the other man grow hard against his thigh, his hands touching him all over, in places he could feel and places he couldn't. This was nothing new, this was familiar territory and something they had done many times before.

When Gyro carefully and gently pulled off Johnny's pants, then his undershorts, the blond jockey was starting to feel nervous for the first time. He knew he shouldn't, he knew that he was the one who suggested it, that this was normal and something that probably would have happened ages ago had he not been paralyzed. Gyro seemed to notice his feelings, kissing him reassuringly.

"This isn't something we have to do," he began, and that was enough for Johnny to throw away his inhibitions. He shook his head firmly and puffed out his chest, like this was just another of the many challenges they'd faced together in the race and was no big deal. Gyro laughed, deflating his confidence just a little, and ruffled his hair like he was a child. "Alright alright, just… shit, hang on."

He turned away, leaving Johnny laying half-naked in the nest of blankets underneath the stars as he quickly began searching through his bag, looking for something. It took a second for Johnny to actually clue in to what was going on, and he frowned.

"It's not like it's going to hurt," he pointed out as Gyro finally found the small bottle of oil they'd been using for cooking and fires. He gave Johnny a very unamused look.

"It's not just for you. Besides, even if you don't feel it, it could get torn and inflamed if you don't prepare it properly." He said it matter-of-factly as he poured the liquid over his fingers, and Johnny rolled his eyes. He reached down and pulled his legs apart, watching as Gyro smirked and leaned in closer, and then they were kissing again and any embarrassment he had about the act was gone.

Gyro was being gentle with him, he could tell even though he couldn't actually feel it, and somehow he found that both ridiculous and incredibly endearing. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him in close, resting his chin on his shoulder and running his hands up and down his back. He didn't want to look down to see what was going on, to see how many fingers were inside of him.

Gyro was panting slightly as he finally spread Johnny's legs further apart, giving him a serious look with a flushed face as pushed the other back, forcing him to look him in the eye. Even though he hadn't been able to get an errection in the years since his accident, Gyro's expression right then was possibly the most arousing thing that Johnny Joestar had ever seen, and he felt his breath hitching in his throat.

"…Are you really ok with this?"

Johnny wasn't quite sure how to answer, so he just nodded, and watched as Gyro slowly, carefully pushed into him.

It was quite possibly the strangest experience ever. To know that he was having sex and yet to not actually be able to feel it was both frightening and bizarre, but at the same time, Gyro /could/ feel it, and that somehow made up for the sensations that weren't there. Johnny was acutely aware of every sound and expression that Gyro made, the little grunts and moans and the way that his face was flushed even though he was normally so calm and collected. They kissed again, both of them panting by now, hands touching everywhere, squeezing and stroking and pulling hair, and Johnny was vaguely aware that Gyro was thrusting now, but all of his attention was focused on Gyro himself, on his reactions and everything about him.

In a way, he vaguely wondered if this would have been the same way if he had actually had use of his lower body; if he would have been able to experience everything about Gyro without focusing at all on himself, if he would have been so happy and so /excited/ by everything that the other man did. The lack of physical orgasm meant that everything that was happening, everything that he was feeling, wasn't because he was having sex, but because he was having sex with /Gyro/, and somehow that made everything even better.

Gyro's arms tightened around him, his fingers tightening and digging into Johnny's back, he let out a groan and then he relaxed, and Johnny felt like he had just come as well. They slowly pulled apart and Johnny sighed, not wanting to look down quite yet. It was disappointing that he couldn't actually get hard, and he had worried that might have been a turn-off, but clearly things weren't as bad as he'd been anticipating. Gyro was looking at him, a grin on his face, and for the first time that night Johnny felt himself flush slightly.

"…It wasn't bad," he said after a while, and Gyro just laughed.

"Normally I'd be a bit insulted by that," he pointed it, folding his arms behind his head. "But I'm glad."


End file.
